


A Hidden Species

by who_is_mattatatatat



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Astrology, Other, Reader-Insert, Witchcraft, Witches, Wizards, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2018-12-23 14:22:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11991648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/who_is_mattatatatat/pseuds/who_is_mattatatatat
Summary: Before the war between Monsters and Humans there was a third species. Witches, wizards, mages, other spell casters, lived together with Humans in harmony. It wasn't until war broke out that humans turned against their allies after they sealed the Monsters underground. Humans slaughtered and sought out their allies until they were never heard from again.Though what happens when the Monsters are freed from the Underground and witches and wizards surface?





	1. No Name Knows The Stars

Things have been going pretty great since we've reached the surface. Humans were surprisingly pretty accepting of monsters and welcomed us with ease. There were some humans here and there that would call us out or raise their voice when talking trash. Frisk had explained to us that humans did that to other humans too, more often than not out of hate. But it was only a handful of humans that did it. The majority warmed up quickly to us and some were beginning relationships with monsters. It had been almost a solid year since we've been up on the surface. It was beginning to be fall and with Frisk already enrolled in school Papyrus suggested I enroll too.

"I don't know bro." I tried to dodge the subject. I really wasn't sure. I was old enough to be in college but intellectually I was far ahead.

"It would be fun! You could study the stars and planets! You love space, don't you?" He looked down at me with a wide grin. Damn him that actually did sound neat.

"You know what? You might be right Paps." I winked at him. He jumped up and down excitedly.

"There's this huge university in the center of the city!" He’s gotten around a lot now that he has his driver's license. Another surprising thing was that he was actually a really good driver. "I'll take you there tomorrow and you can get an application. It's costly but I know you can easily get tons of scholarships!"

He had a point. Apparently if you looked hard enough you could find a scholarship for anything. I excel in math and science so I could try as many of scholarships they offer for those. It actually seemed like it would be a really neat experience. Paps energy was contagious so matched his grin. He laughed.

"Thanks bro. It sounds out of this world." Papyrus quickly frowned at my joke and let out a disgruntled scream. I know he secretly loves them though.

\---  
October - nearing the first school break !  
\---

I had a messenger bag full of different books that were required for my classes. Papyrus had been right when he said I could easily pay my way by scholarships. The woman in charge of the school was excited that a monster wanted to apply for the university, I think that also helped with its costs. I was able to dodge having to live on campus since I lived pretty close by.

My first class was on the far south side of the university. Papyrus was right when he said that it was huge. My second period class was located on the second floor of the north east wing. I thanked the stars that I could easily teleport now that I know my way around.

I checked the time on my phone, a nice gift from Alphys. She loved the gadgets and gizmos she found.

7:32

Class starts in eight minutes.

I walk past one of the giant stone pillars and appear a few rooms away from class. Other students are already filling inside. I decide to join them and try to push my way through the bodies to my spot. Seats aren't assigned, unlike Frisks, but it seemed everyone had a silent agreement to stay in the same seats they found in the beginning of the school year. I had claimed mine right in the middle. What mainly caught my attention was a small table that no one sat at. No one claimed it and instead someone folded a piece of paper in half like a tent, wrote someone's name on it, and placed a tape recorder in front of it. Every time class ended someone would take it and toss it to the professor who in turn set it in one of the compartments inside his stand.

"I heard No Name is coming to class today." Violet, the girl who sat to my left, said as she leaned over her desk to talk to Andy, the guy in front of her.

"No way! Think they'll come in and take over for today?" Andy's face light up. He sounded like one of those hippies I've seen in movies. What made it funnier was he seemed like a very mellow person.

Andy, who I've only spoken to a few times, turned around and looked at me.

"You hear that Sans my man?" He had this habit of saying "my man" after saying my name. "No Name might be coming today!" Even though I didn't know who he was referring to I smiled and nodded.

"Sounds exciting." I lied.

"Alright everyone! Today we're learning new material do turn to chapter 5." Mr. Shane, our teacher, said loudly while clapping his hands. He must be in his mid 30s judging by his speech and looks.

We must have only been in class when someone entered the room loudly. And by loudly I mean they opened the door with their foot and kicked it forwards to enter, the door bouncing off the wall with a slam echoing all over the room. In one hand they held what looked like coffee and in the other a small bag with food inside.

"Hello Mr. Shane!" Their voice was loud and happy. Just like a certain someone I know. "Large caramel frap and a spinach stuffed pretzel!" They announced like it was an order in a cafe and walked in as if they owned the place and handed the drink and food to him.

"Ah! Glad to see you again! Thought I'd have to pass on your tape again today. Thank you very much." Mr. Shane nodded and took his new breakfast. People started whispering excitedly around me. Was this the No Name student?

They grinned widely at him. They wore tight fitting black pants and a white tee that had some print I couldn't make out. They had a letter black jacket over their shirt. They had a messenger bag that looked a lot like mine but instead of solid blue theirs was white with lots of scribbles in marker, most likely signatures, that hung loosely on one shoulder. What I noticed first was their glasses. Or should I call them shades? They were one way shades so I couldn't see their eyes.

"Hmm. See you've introduced a bunch of new shit." They looked up at the massive chalkboard sounding impressed.

"I knew that language was coming. Why else would you bring me food."

"Because I love ya," They nudged his shoulder with his elbow which made him laugh. "I got today for you." Mr. Shane nodded happily and left to relax at his desk in the far back corner of the room.

I had a million questions that I wanted answers to right now. Who was this? Why did everyone know them? Why did they just take over class? How did they know what we were learning today? Where did they come from? Are they the person who owns the empty table? HOW DID THEY KNOW WHAT COFFEE AND DRINK MR. SHANE WANTED?

"Hello class!" They leaned against the podium and waved. The majority of the class waved saying hello back. "So it looks like we're going over the stars that are closest to our planet. Anyone have any idea of what they are?" 

No one answered.

"Course you don't, it's only been.." They looked down at their wrist to an imagined clock. "20 minutes." Students laughed at this and I have to admit I did too.

"Alright. So here we go. I know this is a block class making it about three hours long but in about fifty minutes I'll give you guys a ten minute break." They switches tones to a more serious manner and began class. People sighed gratefully saying their thank yous.

After the first few minutes I blocked out what had just happened and listened to them like they were the teacher. They introduced the stars and explained them extremely well, as if they had been teaching about them for years. I figured they read ahead but there was no way they could have read prior to the beginning of the school year. We didn't get a list of what books to buy until the second day. They reminded me a lot like myself but in a more advanced way.

"Alright kiddos. Who can name the star closest to us?" They asked. A hand shot up and they quickly pointed at them.

"Alpha Centauri." It was a tall blonde girl I had heard someone call her "the tree of the class". She was incredibly tall nearing almost seven feet. What they did next shocked me. Not only did a few hands of other students go down with sounds of defeat but No Name reached into their jackets pocket, pulled out something small, and chunked it at the girl.

"Good job." They give the girl a thumbs up.

'What the hell!?' I thought.

"No Name throws candy at students who answer their questions right," Violet must have seen my expression and explained. "Looks like they have mini tootsie rolls."

"Who can tell me this? Is it singular? Is it doubled? Or is it tripled?" They asked again. This time hands were more reluctant to raise. Violet nudged me and I raised my hands.

"It's a triple star system held together by gravity. The stars are Alpha Centauri A and B with its companion Proxima Centauri."

They threw two of the small candies at me. Instead of letting them fall around me or hit me, I used my magic to stop them once they got closer to me.

"Extra for naming them." They smiled. "Alright kids. Break time!" They slammed their hands down with a loud thud. People sighed with relief and got up to move around. I had a different plan.

They threw their head back and signed content. As soon as I stood up they looked straight at me with a knowing smirk. I don't know why but them looking directly at me made me second guess myself. Something about them stalled my soul. I quickly shoved the feeling down and made my way towards them. They stood still with their hands in their pockets watching me.

"Heya. I'm No Name." They stuck out a hand.

"I'm Sans. Sans the skeleton." I introduced myself. I doubted that was actually their name.

"I've heard a lot about you. All good things."

How..? Where did they hear anything about me from? Were they lying?

"It's impressive. Your knowledge in maths and sciences. Not a lot of people have the skill like you do."

So they did know. I didn't particularly like that.

"What brings you here?" They asked.

"My brother suggested I have classes here." I kept my answers simple and short. Despite not trusting them something was drawing me into them.

"Neat. How you liking the world so far?"

"It's pretty nice. Lot better than I expected." I confessed.

"I feel ya." Their previous demeanor from teaching seemed to disappear like thin air. "You must have a million questions. Yes that is my spot. I have a tape recorder kept there so I don't miss out on class. Why? I have family matters to do but class is important too. I've known Mr. Shane for awhile now that's how I know what he likes in the morning."

It was like they had read my thoughts from earlier and answered them all. It made my mind fuzzy.

"You're not-" I tried to speak. I had heard it from another student in a different class but I wasn't sure if I believed it. Mages, witches, wizards, people who could also use magic were coming out more and more now that monsters were free.

"Human?" They finished for me. "No."

"No?" My eyes widened. They smiled at me slyly. They leaned their elbows against the stand and pushed down their shades slightly. I nearly gasped.

Their eyes were (y/e/c) but held such intensity it felt like I couldn’t look away. Their eyes were much more different than other peoples. The colour of their eyes held every possible shade of it and swirled in circles around their pupil. With a laugh they pushed their shades back up.

"Everyone knows me but not my name and I like to keep it that way."


	2. How Old Is The Cosmos ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How are you supposed to learn more a person when they're as tangible as mist?
> 
> By listening to rumors from your peers, a florist your brother met and suspicions.
> 
> But for Sans this might be harder than he originally thought...

“But what does that-” I tried to ask an empty question when an alarm from their phone went off. I hadn’t noticed how long we had been talking, it felt like only a few minutes, that the alarm made me jump.

“Go back and sit down. Time to get back to class.” No Name took a step back from the podium and ran a hand through their hair as though they were stressed.

“Alright..” I mumbled and went back to my seat.

“Sans!” An arm wrapped around my shoulder from a laughing man. “My man,” Ah, it’s Andy. “Saw you talking to No Name! Listen buddy, no matter how hard you look you can’t find anything about them!” He sat back in his seat grinning at me. He had this look on his face that I couldn’t quite place.

“I heard they’re one of those people who are coming out of the shadows.” Violet patted my shoulder. “You know those witches and wizards? I heard that more of them are coming out because monsters and humans are getting along so well.” She looked at Andy and then to me with the same look on her face.

“I haven’t heard of them.” I shook my head. Violet and Andy leaned against my desk, their full attention on me, and began to talk at the same time.

“Okay witches and wizards are these people who can use magic-”

“Just like you my man! And there are also mages-”

 

“Maybe No Name is a mage?” Violet turned to Andy. “They all look like humans but they’re not-”

“They just look like people. Apparently they can blend into any crowd they want and no one will know.”

“They went into hiding because people used to hunt witches and they-”

“They used be hung or set on fire or drowned!”

“Even if they weren’t witches if someone was accused they could die-”

“Maybe that’s why they’re only now coming back?”

“Wait, wait, wait,” I shook my hands trying to get them off my desk. “Humans hunted witches?”

“Oh yeah!” Andy nodded. “All the time. But that was a long time ago my man.”

“And if you were accused of being a witch, even if you weren’t, people would kill you anyways?” I asked.

“Class time!” No Name screamed from the front of the class. They were erasing all the chalk from the board while explaining the second part of the class. “Now we’re going to go over the different types of stars. Red giants, red dwarfs, white dwarfs, all kinds. Something that you’ll want to remember is how you can accurately measure the distance with the magnitude of the star. Next class we’ll be talking about how to size them. For those good at math measuring them should be easy and we can move on from there.”

I began writing down what they said but didn’t fully soak it in. What Violet and Andy had rambled on about witches and wizard cluttered my mind instead. Are they just spewing out random thoughts of who or what No Name is? The rest of class went on like this until the bell rang signaling the end of class. Once I had my papers and textbook shoved back into my bag and looked up everyone was still packing up except No Name. Where had they gone?

\---  
Back home !  
\---

“Hey Paps.” I tossed my bag down next to the door and flopped down on the couch. All my other classes went by without a problem and I was able to push No Name out of my mind but now that I was home my thoughts went back.

“Evening Sans!” Paps walked out from the kitchen in his signature Kiss The Cook apron. “You actually came home on time today.” I know he meant well by that but that didn’t stop it from digging under my figurative skin.

“Yup. Today was..somewhat eventful.” I tucked my arms under my head and plopped down on the couch ready to take a nap. Actually a nap sounds pretty great right now.

“Somewhat? What made it somewhat eventful?” He walked to the other side of the couch and sat down next to me. I didn’t really feel up to talking but I didn’t want to just shrug off Papyrus.

“Have you uh,” I closed my eyes as to not see whatever facial expression Papyrus will make. Knowing his reactions to what I usually say it might be one of confusion. “Heard of witches and wizards coming out..?” I cringed at my own words coming out.

“I have! There’s one working at the floral shop just down the street. He was really helpful and knew a lot about flowers and plants! He had these really unique green eyes.”

Huh. So Papyrus had heard of these people. Why haven’t I heard anything about them? Maybe it was because I don’t get out much besides going to school and right back home. If Grillby had heard anything about it he would have told me, right?

“I think this person in my first class might be one of those..people?” I didn’t know how to word it correctly without possibly insulting No Name.

“How interesting! What’s their name?” Papyrus asked.

“They go by No Name. No one knows anything about them. It’s so weird! When we had break I talked to them and didn’t get any information about who they are. All I’ve heard is that they might be a wizard or a witch or a mage..I don’t know and I want to know.” I pulled my hood over my head and groan into the hood.

“Wow...how strange. You should ask them out! Hang out with them? Invite them over and see what you can learn about them.

“Maybe you’re right. But just asking them to hang out won’t tell me much.”

“It’ll take awhile to get to know them. But maybe, just maybe, after awhile they’ll open up to you!”

Sans laughed. “You always know what to say bro. Thanks. I don't know when I’ll see them again but when I do I’ll ask to hang out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took longer than I'd like to have. A few important things I've got to do today and tomorrow! For anyone in my area, Dallas, Texas, there will be a Pride Parade on Sunday, September 17th! If I don't get up another chapter this weekend then that's why. Enjoy!


	3. Two Crates of " Magic "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is absolute shit and I didn't feel like going back and putting true effort into it. I just haven't updated in so long that I just wanted to get the small idea I have for No Name out there. Even then it's not that great because I plan on elaborating next chapter.
> 
> Maybe.

A whole week had gone by without seeing No Name. When I had asked people where they were once a second week went by.

“Before they came the other day, they hadn’t been around for a month.” Andy had explained to me. 

It didn’t make sense. Where could they be? No one knew where they lived or where they hung out, if they even did, and no one knew if they would ever show up again. I couldn’t wrap my mind around how they could miss out on so much class without getting in some kind of trouble.

My last class had just let out when an unmistakable crackle of magic came from behind me.

“Hey there Sansy boy.”

“Wha-” I spun around and was faced with him? Her? They?! “How did you? Where are you coming from?”

“That’s still for me to know and you not to.” They smiled down at me while adjusting their shades.

“I have questions for you.” I folded my arms trying to make a point that I was serious. Anything I seemed to say, they rolled it off like a joke!

“And I have time. Shoot.” They began walking away from me expecting for me to follow. I didn’t like that but I followed anyways.

“I’ve heard rumours about you and I wanted to know the truth.” 

“Which rumour?” They smirked.

I sputtered wondering what that meant. Really I only knew the one of them possibly being a mage but nothing more than that. “People are saying that you might be a witch. Or a wizard or mage.”

No Name hummed gently but wouldn’t respond. “That’s an interesting one. I haven’t heard that one yet. Who told you this? Go through here.” They grabbed my arm and tugged me through the crowd of students who were also trying to leave.

I tried pulling my arm away from them but their grip was strong. I huffed with no other choice but to let them take me wherever they were going.

“Lots of people.” Maybe if I don’t say who told me they’d let it slide. I didn’t know what they would do to people if they found out who started the rumour.

“You’re lying.” They glanced down with a frown. “It was...Andy and Violet. Huh.” They shrugged. That was not the reaction I was expecting. “Didn’t think they were the rumour spreading type. Though then again they didn’t start it, did they? They just regurgitated what they heard.”

My face became hotter and hotter the longer they talked. Sometime about them as a whole made me uneasy. How did they know it was Andy and Violet? What else could they know?

“I know many things. It’s my job to know, you know?” They chuckled. “Here we are. Galaxy Coffee Shop. The best coffee shop this city has to offer.” When they finally let go and went inside my arm it sent shivers down my spine. There was definitely something wrong about them.

“You..You didn’t answer me. Is this rumour true?” I repeated, the frustration in my voice now replaced by warriness.

“It is.” They smiled and waved at the baristas. “Do you like coffee?”

“I do.”

“Neat. Hey, Tony? Make this guy a…” They leaned against the counter with their arms crossed. They looked over their shoulder to me and waved their hand for me to speak.

“Medium black coffee with sugar.”

“A medium black coffee with sugar.” They repeated back to Tony even though I knew he could hear me.

“You let this guy in on the-” Tony began as he rang up my order.

“Oh no. No, no, no, no, no!” No name laughed. Tony sighed heavily in relief.

“You nearly gave me a heart attack.” He laughed. Another barista came out from the employees only door and grinned widely.  
“No Name!” The woman rushed over to Tony’s side and picked up a large cup. “It’s so good to see you. The regular?”

“Yes please.” They were completely ignoring me now! Before I could speak to bring this to their attention they stood up straight. “The guy behind me is Sans. He’s an...acquaintance of mine.”

“Did you-” She opened her mouth but Tony shoved his hand over it rudely.

“They didn’t.” He smiled. I hadn’t noticed it but he was making my drink the whole time they were talking. I didn’t see him break eye contact with them. How did he make it? Unless..

“Tony don’t do that.” No name bent over to flick Tony on the nose. “I apologize on his behalf Sarah.” They shook their head.

“Here you are.” Tony said from my side. I jerked away from him unnerved by his sudden presence. “Oh, I’m sorry! Sometimes I can be too quiet when moving.” He pointed over to No Name. “They can verify that.”

I turned to look at them but they were scowling at Sarah. She put a hand on their shoulder and shook her head.

“Tony.” No Name groaned into their hands. When I looked back to my side I noticed he was gone. I looked back to them and Tony was standing right next to Sarah.

“What? I thought he knew.” Tony put up his hands defensively.

“Wait!” I shouted. “You mean..you are too?” I looked over to Tony and Sarah who in turn looked away.

“God Sans. Don’t lose your shit.” No Name spun around. “I just needed coffee and to talk some things out. Go sit down and we can talk then.”

“What’s wrong?” Sarah asked.

“Two boxes of Cola went missing during the last trip.”

I groaned inwardly angry at myself for following heir orders. When I sat down I found I couldn’t hear what they were talking about. I sighed and decided to drink my coffee and try to listen in, even if I couldn’t get much.

\--- POV change ---

“What?” Tony paled. “Wh-what do you mean?”

“I mean, two boxes of coke went missing between last Thursday and today. Do you realize what this means?”

Sarah covered her mouth, her eyes blue spiraling faster showing fear.

“It means you could get found out and killed. Even if you were human you could be hunted down and SHOT!” You raised your voice and slammed your free hand on the counter making the other two mages jump. “If you don’t get your shit together and find those two missing boxes I won’t have any other choice but to turn you in. Do I make myself clear?”

Tony nodded quickly. “C-crystal clear.” His voice was shaking. Good.

“Can’t he hear us?” Sarah tried to change the subject now that she knew why you had really came.

“No.” You crossed your arms deepening your frown. “If you get shot it’ll attract attention. If it attracts attention then it can lead to everything falling apart and I will not be a part of it. If nothing comes up then I will retreat.”

Tony dug his phone out of his aprons pocket and coughed.

“Hey Sans!” You spun around. He looked up to you and cocked his head.

 

“Didn’t you tell your brother that you want to hang out with me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ITS SO FUCKING SHORT AND BAD IM SORRY


End file.
